I Never
by Comrades-Girl
Summary: It all starts with a harmless game of I Never. But then Rose & Dimitri's secret is found out. Now that their friends know they can be together more often. But with more and more close calls, Rose & Dimitri find it harder to keep their secret a secret. Will everyone find out the truth or will they be able to keep the secret in? Bad summary but the story is better! *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPOSTED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT, xxfluttrby-luvxx.**_

**Hey hey hey hey! I'm so excited cuz this is my second fanfic and I thought of the idea in the middle of the night but I really wanted to write it and see what people think so here it is! I have no idea where I'm going with this story so please don't ask me: my answer will be no idea. Thanks for reading and lemme know what I think cuz I have no idea what's happening with this story. It might only be a one-shot but if there's enough interest and I have ideas then I will continue! Also, I'd really appreciate it if you read my other fanfic called Roza, My Love. Thanks R & R! :) xxx**

**...**

"Okay, Rose, your turn," Lissa says. "Truth or Dare?"

I glance nervously at Dimitri. I hate truth because who knows what sorts of questions Lissa could ask me?

"Dare," I reply reluctantly.

Lissa looks thoughtful for a moment and glances to Christian for help.

Christian studies me for a while before glancing mischievously at Dimitri.

"I dare you..." He says, a smirk on his face. "To kiss Guardian Belikov. And not just a peck on the lips. A proper kiss. With tongue. I want to see the passion!"

I try to think up an excuse about why we shouldn't kiss, but before I can say anything, Dimitri interrupts, "That is illegal. We'd both be in huge trouble if anyone found out."

"We're all friends here, right?" Adrian grins, obviously enjoying our discomfort.

"Yeah but," I start. Shit. I don't have any other excuses. I glance at Dimitri and he is looking at me questioningly, as if saying, 'No one else will have to know, so why not?'

I sigh, defeat all over my face. "Fine, but no one else needs to know," and before anyone can say anything else, I pull Dimitri into a long passionate kiss. Before long his tongue darts into my mouth and he pulls me closer. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and his hands move to my waist. We kiss for who-knows-how-long before a cough separates us. I blush and pull down my shirt that had somehow risen above stomach. Dimitri looks everywhere but at me and our friends. Well this is awkward.

"Now _that_ is what I call a proper kiss," Christian grins at us, eyebrows raised. "You look like the two of you have done that before. I wonder why?"

Dimitri coughs awkwardly and says, "That's ridiculous. Don't even talk about such a crazy idea," and with that we all move on. Well, at least Christian, Lissa, Eddie and Adrian do. Dimitri and I can't exactly forget _that_.

After another half an hour or so of Truth or Dare, in which Christian has to stick his hand down the toilet and Adrian has a very shameful encounter with one of the guardians on patrol, we move on to Spin The Bottle. Personally, I absolutely hate this game. Like, who knows who I will have to kiss? Better not be Adrian or Fireboy, that's for sure.

We have a seriously long debate about who should go first before Dimitri cuts in and declares that the person who rolls the lowest number on a die will start. He rolls a 5, so unless the rest of us all get 6s, he doesn't have to go first. Lissa rolls a 3, Christian a 4 and Eddie and Adrian both get 2s. I roll last, and lucky me, I roll a 1. Guess we know who's going first.

We all sit in a circle and Dimitri is on my left, Adrian on my right. Lissa is on Dimitri's other side, Christian next to her and Eddie between him and Adrian.

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and spin the bottle. A sharp intake of breath to my left alerts me to the fact that the bottle has stopped spinning. I slowly open my eyes and look at the person it is pointing to. Oh great. Why the hell do we have to keep doing this tonight? I mean, sure I have no problem with kissing Dimitri, but not in front of our friends, especially not when none of them know about us, not even Lissa.

I sigh and Dimitri gives me a knowing look. He doesn't like doing this either.

Christian gives us a well-what-are-you-waiting-for look.

I turn to Dimitri and give him a quick peck on the lips. "There, happy?"

Lissa scoffs. "Rose, that is _not_ a kiss. That's like so not even close. It has to be a _proper_ kiss, like before."

"Yeah, Rose, like before," Adrian smirks at me. Christian does too. Eddie is the only one out of my friends that looks even vaguely uncomfortable.

I glance at Dimitri and he has a resigned look on his face, then he pulls me to him and we kiss with more intensity and passion than before. When we pull apart I realise that my legs are wrapped around his waist, his hands are tangled in my hair and we are both breathing heavily.

We all sit there silently for a moment, before I realise that I haven't moved away from Dimitri and that Adrian is giving us a funny look, almost as if he knows that there's something we're hiding from them.

I untangle myself from Dimitri and take my spot make in the circle. Adrian goes next, and it lands on Lissa. Christian immediately gets tense but I know that their kiss will mean nothing to either of them.

They kiss, and it's sweet and short, and totally not awkward compared to Dimitri and I's kiss. In fact, it's probably a party for Eddie and Christian.

After another 10 minutes of Spin The Bottle, we all get pretty bored and decide to play I Never instead. Another game I hate.

Eddie asks the first question. "I Never... have been kicked out of a bar before."

Adrian automatically loses, all fingers eliminated at the first question. Christian puts down 4 fingers, Eddie and Lissa both don't put down any fingers, Dimitri puts down 3 and I put down 2.

I look questioningly at Dimitri, "Ooh, Comrade's been a naughty boy."

I see the corners of his mouth turn up slightly before he slips his guardian face back on.

10 minutes later, Eddie and Lissa finally both have 3 fingers down, Christian has 3 left and Dimitri and I both have 5 fingers down.

We decided to let Adrian ask questions too, so it's his turn now.

He thinks for a moment. Then he says, "I Never...slept with anyone in this room."

The statement is obviously meant to get Lissa and Christian out, and they do both get out, but what Adrian doesn't realise is that it eliminates Dimitri and I from the game too.

Dimitri and I glance at each other and I give him a they're-going-to-find-out-somehow look. And then we both put down the rest of our fingers.

**...**

**So there it is. Hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short but I just really wanted to get the story started. There will be a second chapter and it will be a whole lot longer than this chapter. And I've decided to make this a proper story and not a one-shot. So yay there will be more chapters! Thanks for reading and please review and also read my other story, Roza, My Love, and lemme know what you think. That's all for now but I'll update soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said I would update soon and I was going to try really hard but I didn't think I would get this chapter up so soon, but I did! So yay for me and yay for you cuz now you can read it! I'm not sure what it's like but lemme know what you think! I would really appreciate any ideas, too, because I don't know what I'm going to write about in the next chapter. Thanks in advance and happy reading! Remember to review! :)**

**...**

_And then we both put down the rest of our fingers._

The shock on everyone's faces is obvious. I briefly think about putting my fingers back up again. BUt I know that everyone has seen them down.

Lissa gasps and manages to stutter out, "But- But- You never told me! You never told me you had sex!" Then she realises who else put down their fingers. "Oh my god! You slept with Dimitri! How could you not think to mention this?! I tell you everything! We're best friends, Rose, and you don't even tell me that you had sex with your mentor!"

This is extremely embarrassing.

Dimitri wraps an arm around my waist. I move ever-so-slightly closer to him. But Lissa still manages to notice. Stupid Moroi reflexes.

She turns her glare on Dimitri but doesn't say anything. She seems to think for a moment,"You- You love her, don't you?" The question is directed to Dimitri, not me.

Dimitri looks at me with love in his eyes. "I do. Rose is the most amazing woman I have ever met. I don't know how I even got through each day before I met her. I just, I feel like I have a reason to live now."

My heart melts completely and I smile at him, kissing him lightly on the lips. Lissa puts two and two together and says, "_That's_ why you guys were so into the kissing before!"

Christian finally joins in the conversation. "Aw Rose and Belikov sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Fireboy, just because that's as far as you've ever gone, doesn't mean it's the same for everyone else," I reply. He is _so_ annoying.

"Ooh, feisty, Little Dhampir," Adrian adds, a smirk on his face. I think that's the only facial expression he knows how to use.

I sigh. "Adrian, please don't call me that. It's seriously getting on my nerves and now it's official, we're not ever gonna be together, so please give up on your attempts to sweep me off my feet, because they are not going to work. Ever."

"Never say never, Rose."

Through this whole exchange Eddie has been completely silent, until now. "Wait, why are you guys so cool with this? In case you haven't noticed, it's _illegal_!"

Everyone else looks totally confused at his outburst, but I get why he's doing this. He's doing it for Mason.

"Eddie, it's okay. Mason knew that me and him weren't going to work out. He would want me to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Sure, I feel bad because Mason was one of my best friends, but friends want their friends to be happy, and he wouldn't want me to keep mourning for him forever. He'd want me to move on with my life, which is what I'm doing. I'll never forget him, but I have to move on. He'd want you to move on too," I say as gently as possible.

Eddie looks at me for a long time before finally nodding his head. "I- I guess you're right. If- If you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a long day, and I'm really tired."

I nod my head and we all bid him our goodbyes as he leaves my room. I know he needs some time to think and be alone.

We all just sit there silently for a while before Lissa finally sighs and says, "I'm gonna head to bed too. I'll talk to you in the morning, Rose." She gives me a this-conversation-isn't-over look.

She starts toward the door and Christian trails behind her, and we all say goodbye again.

The door clicks shut behind them, leaving me, Dimitri and Adrian in the room. Well, this isn't awkward or anything.

Adrian just sits there and seems to be staring into space, but then I realise that he's actually studying mine and Dimitri's auras.

I squirm uneasily and Adrian breaks out of his haze.

"Well, guess I should leave you two alone, then," he says and walks out the door before we can say another word.

"I feel bad for him. Maybe we should set him up with someone. He just seems so lonely," I say quietly.

Dimitri looks at me and pulls me to him. "Rose, I know you want to help, but I don't think setting Adrian up with someone will help. I think he just needs some time to sort out his life and figure out what to do with it." He presses his lips to my forehead and I sigh.

"I guess you're right. Now, can we please go to bed because I think there's something in the water and it's making everyone tired, including me."

Instead of replying, he scoops me up in his arms, bridal style, and carries me over to the bed. He lays me down gently and hovers over me, his lips connecting with mine in a heated kiss. I don't want him to break the kiss but he moves down to my neck and makes a trail of kisses down my body. Before either of us gets too excited though, he pulls away and whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry, Roza, but someone could hear us and that would be exactly what we _don't_ need right now. I'll make it up to you, though, I promise."

"But when, though," I whine like a little kid.

"Soon. You'll just have to be patient." He teases me with his lips again but stops and pulls me under the covers of my bed with him, stripping down to his boxers to sleep. I groan and strip down to my bra and panties, snuggling down next to him and resting my head on his shoulder.

"You are _such_ a tease," I whisper.

"I know, Roza," he replies and pulls me into another kiss, before holding me in his strong arms as we both drift off into sleep and la-la-land.

**...**

The next morning Dimitri shakes me awake gently.

"Roza, you have to train."

"No one will know if we don't do it, and stay here instead. You can make it up to me for last night," I whisper suggestively.

"In case you haven't noticed, my love, we're in the exact same room we were in last night, with the exact same people in the surrounding rooms. Nothing has changed," he whispers back, equally as suggestive. Ugh, he is _so_ mean to me.

"You're such a meany," I groan as I roll out of bed and stretch, hoping maybe the sight of me in my bra and panties will change his mind, but my attempts are unsuccessful. So I walk into my closet, pick out my training gear, and get dressed right in front of him.

"Roza, your attempts to get me to change my mind are not working," he states.

I pull him into a long kiss before heading out my door, not bothering to lock it because Dimitri will when he follows me out.

"I know, but it was worth a try."

**...**

**Yay I finally finished this chapter. I know it's not _that _long, but I'm kind of just trying to get the story started, so I'm not really focussing on chapter length. But I'll try harder next time, promise :) As always, I'll try and update soon, and remember to review and also check out my other story, Roza, My Love, and lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for the story, either of them, then please tell me! Happy reading, Fanfictioners :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Yippee I managed to update again! And hopefully I'll post not one, but two chapters today for you guys, to make up for the fact that I won't be able to update probably for a week or so because I'm moving houses and school holidays are finished and I have to go back to school! :( But I'll update ASAP once I'm all sorted with school and everything, promise! Anyways, thanks for reading and remember to read my other story called Roza, My Love and review review review! :)**

**...**

_"I know, but it was worth a try."_

In the middle of training, Dimitri gets a phone call.

"Hello?...I'm training with Rose...Okay...Camping?...Sure, when do we need to be there?...Ten minutes, okay, bye."

As soon as I hear camping, I know I'm not going to like what Dimitri is about to say.

As he hangs up, I raise my eyebrows at him. I would do the whole one eyebrow up, one eyebrow down thing, but my facial muscles don't seem to be that flexible and every time I try it, I fail miserably.

He sighs and announces, "All of the senior novices are going camping. We need to round everyone up and they need to pack an overnight bag and whatever camping gear they have."

"Comrade, there is no way in hell I am going camping. Rose and camping should never ever be used in the same sentence. It's a disaster waiting to happen. And I don't want to be there with a bunch of guys, one of the only girls." A thought occurs to me, "You're coming too, right?"

He chuckles and drags me towards the door. "Yes, Roza. But we probably won't get to be together much."

I put on one of my best pouty faces but don't say anything. At least Dimitri's going to be there.

We head back to the novice dorms and start banging on everyone's doors, along with some of the other guardians, and tell everyone to get up, pack an overnight bag with camping gear, and to meet at the front of the school in ten minutes, and to hurry up!

Once everyone seems to have got the message, Dimitri gives me a quick kiss goodbye when no one's looking and tells me he has to go and pack too, and that he'll meet me at the front of the school. I head up to my room and stare at my wardrobe. I don't think I own anything that you can even classify as 'outdoorsy', let alone 'camping'. I sigh and just shove a whole bunch of stuff into my suitcase. No way will I fit enough stuff into an overnight bag.

I drag my suitcase down two flights of stairs and out into the cool night air and make my way to the front of the school with the rest of the novices. From what I can tell, no one else is very excited about this trip, either.

The guardians tick our names off a list and pile our luggage into a bus. Alberta gives me a look when she sees my suitcase, but piles it in anyway.

Then we all just hang around waiting for the novices who don't understand the word hurry. I walk over to Dimitri, who is talking to some other guardians I don't know the names of.

"Hey," he greets me and says bye to the other guardians, walking to the edge of the group with me.

"Hey. Do you want to tell me what this whole thing is about, please? Because I am seriously struggling to understand why we need to go _camping_. Shouldn't we learn something more useful, like how to guard Moroi while shopping? Because I would be so down for that, in case you want to mention it to Alberta."

"I'm sure you would be," he replies, a small smile on his face. "And Alberta won't tell me what it's for, and none of the other guardians know, either. But I'm sure it will be educational, so that's good."

I scowl at him and huff, "If you keep teasing me you're gonna get no action for, like, a week, so I'd shut up if I were you."

He chuckles. "Sure, Roza. But I _do_ have some good news." He pauses, "There is one guardian assigned to each tent of three novices, and I've been assigned to your group!"

A smile spreads across my face. "Really? Who else is in our group?"

"Eddie, I think, and Meredith. Is that okay, because I think I could get Alberta to swap someone?"

"No, no, that's great. I mean, Eddie already knows about us," I say, lowering my voice, "And Meredith is okay, too."

"Okay, cool."

Alberta blows a whistle and calls us all to attention.

"As you would have hopefully figured out by now, we are going camping." A loud groan consumes the crowd of novices. "Oh, be quiet. The point of this camping trip is to teach you all about surviving in the wilderness. If you get assigned to an adventurous Moroi, you're going to need to know about the environment and your natural surroundings. So at the end of this trip, you should all have at least a basic knowledge of the wilderness and survival in nature. Any questions?"

A whole bunch of hands go up, and some people shout out, "How do we get out of this trip?" so Alberta ignores the people who actually bothered to put their hands up.

"Okay well, The first group of guardians can board the bus now."

I give Dimitri a questioning look and he pulls me toward the front of the crowd. Alberta raises an eyebrow (so jealous) at Dimitri but lets him pull me onto the bus behind him. We sit at the back of the bus, where people can only see us if they turn around in their seats, and Dimitri places a hand on my knee, smiling at me. I'm so glad he pulled me onto the bus with him, because I have no idea how long this trip is going to last and most of the other novices annoy the shit out of me.

Everyone else boards the bus, but it's a long and boring process so I tune everyone else out and close my eyes, resting my head on Dimitri's shoulder, deciding to get a little more sleep while I still can.

**...**

"Roza, wake up." Dimitri shakes me awake. "We're here."

I groan and open my eyes, glancing out the window and doing a double take when I see our surroundings. We're at a normal camping grounds, in the middle of nowhere, but there is also a gorgeous beach with perfect white sound and glistening blue water. I want to dive into the water instantly.

"It's amazing! This is so pretty!" I gush.

Dimitri laughs lightly and tugs me up from my seat. "Guess camping might not be that bad, then?"

"Maybe," I reply and stretch my arms above my head. My shirt lifts up, exposing my stomach, and I see the hunger in Dimitri's eyes. "Later, Comrade," I say and wiggle my hips as I walk past him and off the bus into the hot sun.

Dimitri follows me off the bus and goes and collects his luggage. I follow him and haul my suitcase out of the pile. He rolls his eyes at me.

"Comrade, you can't expect a girl to go camping _and_ bring only an overnight bag. It's just not gonna happen." I realise the sun is shining and gasp. "Oh my god, how long were we driving?!" We left in the vampire morning, which is around 5:00pm human time, and it's now around midday human time.

"Around 15 hours. It's a bit ridiculous, but I think they decided that making you guys go camping at a crappy place wasn't really nice, so we came here instead. And I think it's worth the drive, don't you?"

"No place is worth a 15 hour drive, except maybe to you, but I can see why they would bring us hair. It's gorgeous."

He smiles at my comment about driving to him, and twists a piece of my hair on his finger. "You're gorgeous, Roza."

I smile at him and desperately want to take him right then and there, but resist the urge. Maybe later we'll get some free time, just not now.

Alberta announces that we can all start setting up our tents and reads out our groups. Sure enough, Eddie and Meredith are in the tent with me and Dimitri. Lucky them.

Eddie looks awkward when he walks over, because he knows about our relationship, but Meredith smiles brightly at us and we get to work on setting up the tent. Meredith and I try to help, but I'm just not good at stuff like this and she isn't either so we sit down and leave the guys to do all the work.

They get the tent set up in 5 minutes and walk over. "You two are seriously no help," Eddie complains, but Dimitri just smiles at me, helping me to my feet.

"Let's get the sleeping bags and stuff ready," Dimitri announces. "We sorta can't sleep otherwise," he tries to joke, but it doesn't work. I give him a leave-the-joking-to-me-Comrade look and grab my stuff, heading into the tent, Meredith right behind me.

We decide that the guys can sleep on the ends, Dimitri on the right and Eddie on the left, and I'll sleep next to Dimitri followed by Meredith then Eddie.

When we've finished setting up, we head outside to the guys, and wait for further instruction from Alberta. She tells us that for today we're just going to relax, and that we can basically do what we want except leave the camping grounds and no sneaky sex.

"Can we _please_ go for a swim?" I beg Dimitri.

"Sure," He replies and we head back to the tent to grab our gear. I have no problem getting changed in front of Dimitri but that would be sort of awkward if Eddie or Meredith walked in on us getting changed, so instead I stand guard while Dimitri changes and then he does the same for me. I quickly get dressed into my black bikini. When I emerge from the tent Dimitri takes in my outfit and a low growl escapes from his throat.

"Aw, Comrade, don't get too excited," I say and motion towards his swimming trunks and the growing bulge in his pants.

He blushes, something I rarely see Dimitri do, and we head into the water before anyone else notices.

The water is cool and refreshing from the scalding sun. I float on my back for a while before I feel Dimitri pulling me along the shore more where we are less visible.

He pulls me up and brings my body to his. Our lips meet and I can feel his excitement pressing against my leg.

His hand moves to the back of my bikini top and starts to untie it. Before he can completely untie the knot, though, a loud cough breaks us apart. My top almost falls off and I clutch it to my chest desperately.

I spin around and see Eddie look away as Dimitri quickly ties my top back up for me.

"You know, you guys should be a _bit_ more careful about where you shove your tongues down each other's throats," Eddie says, not meeting either of our eyes.

"Yeah, sorry Eddie. Hope you're not scarred for life or anything," I reply, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah sorry dude. I don't think you needed to see that. And thanks for the heads up, too," Dimitri adds.

"No problem. Just don't want my friends expelled or fired," he replies, finally meeting my eyes and smiling before swimming away.

I let out a huge breath a relax into Dimitri's arms.

"That was close. We should really be more careful," he whispers in my ear. I groan as his breath tickles my throat. "Not now, Roza. Maybe later if we can get alone, okay?"

I sigh, "Yeah. Let's head back 'cause it's getting sorta dark and we'll have to get out soon anyways."

We swim back to shore and dry off on the beach. I feel some of the novice guys' eyes on me, as well as some of the male guardians, including Dimitri.

"See something you like, Comrade?" I ask him cheekily, mimicking something I said to him when he caught me and Jesse making out in one of the abandoned lounges at the academy. I'd had my shirt off and caught him checking me out.

"Lots," he replies and takes in my body hungrily with his eyes. When he catches one of the younger male guardians checking me out, a possessive look crosses his face and he looks like he might go up to the poor guy and knock him out if he keeps looking, so I hurriedly wrap my towel around me. Can't have my sexy Russian god causing trouble on my behalf.

"Let's go get changed, 'kay? You can help me pick out my outfit," I singsong to distract him. He gives me a sexy look and we walk back to the tent slowly. Meredith and Eddie are inside but they leave when they see we want to get changed.

I want Dimitri to come in with me but people would get suspicious so I settle for holding out clothes for him to choose. Eventually he settles on a sexy black tank and mini waist-high denim shorts.

We swap and Dimitri goes into the tent and changes quickly. He emerges in dark jeans and a tight blue t shirt that shows off every single one of his perfect muscles.

Everyone gathers around the campfire some of the guardians started and we make s'mores and play silly games and talk until no one can keep their eyes open any longer. Meredith and I go into the tent first and strip down to our bras and underwear before snuggling down into our sleeping bags and calling the guys in. Meredith closes her eyes to give the guys some privacy while they get settled but it's nothing I haven't seen before so I don't really care. I watch Dimitri as he takes off his jeans and shirt and lies down in his sleeping bag in just his black boxers.

We all say goodnight and Dimitri and I wait until we're sure Eddie and Meredith are asleep before I unzip my sleeping back and crawl into Dimitri's with him. It's a bit of a squeeze but it's cold tonight so I don't care. He wraps his arms around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I'll have to get back in my sleeping bag before the others wake up, but for now I want to stay in Dimitri's arms forever. We probably shouldn't be doing this because there's a chance we could get caught, but I don't care. I just want to be with Dimitri for now.

**...**

**OMG guys! This is a freaking miracle! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Most of my chapters are around 1500 words and this is 2697! I'm so proud of myself! Hope you like the chapter, too, because or else that was a waste of effort! :) I may or may not post another chapter tonight, but I'll try my hardest, so fingers crossed! Thanks for reading, check out my other story, Roza, My Love, too, and review review review! Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! Two in one day! I'm so happy. I'm also seriously sorry because this is like the shortest chapter ever :( But it'll have to do cuz this is all I've got. So sorry that it's so tiny but at least there's another chapter! Thanks for reading and remember to check out my other story Roza, My Love and lemme know what you think! And please review! Happy reading! :)**

**...**

_I just want to be with Dimitri for now._

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, Eddie, wake up!"

What the hell is that? Who the hell just woke me up? I'm going to murder whoever it was. Wait, Eddie? Oh no.

I open one eye and take in the scene before me. I'm still wrapped tightly in Dimitri's arms and sleeping bag, and I remember that I was supposed to move before the others woke up. Well _that_ plan failed. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Meredith shaking Eddie awake. He groans and mumbles something that sounds a lot like, "What the _fuck_ are you waking me up for?" but I can't be sure.

"Eddie, look at Rose and Guardian Belikov," Meredith whispers. I quickly shut my eyes, because I have no idea how to handle this situation so why not just pretend to still be asleep?

"Oh shit," I hear Eddie swear. "Meredith, you can't say _anything_ to _anyone_ about this, okay? Promise me."

"Why? Do you- Oh my god you think they did _it_, don't you? But that's illegal! Rose wouldn't do that! Neither would Guardian Belikov! Would they?"

Shit shit shit. What do I do?! I need to wake Dimitri up without them noticing. He'll know what to do.

I silently move my foot and dig my toes into Dimitri's leg. He moans slightly but continues to sleep. Why the hell does he have to be such a heavy sleeper?! I kick his leg this time, and his eyes flash open. Before he can say anything, I keep his mouth shut with my fingers and understanding dawns across his face. I give him a what-the-hell-are-we-supposed-to-do?! look.

Meanwhile Meredith is still freaking out about the fact that we may or may not have slept together last night, while Eddie tries to convince her that it's probably not how it looks and that they should wait until we wake up for an explanation.

"I'm sure it's not what you think. There's no way of knowing until they wake up and then we can ask them, okay? But for now can you _please_ go back to sleep?"

"How can I sleep now that I've seen Rose and _Guardian Belikov_ sleeping in the same sleeping bag?! Together!"

Dimitri has a thoughtful expression on his face, even though his eyes are closed. I can tell he _almost_ has a plan.

Finally he gives me a follow-my-lead look. Then he rolls over and stretches his arms above his head, his eyes wide open.

Meredith gasps. So I, following Dimitri's lead, open my eyes and wrap my arms around him.

"Ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd! Eddie you were right!" She squeaks out.

I abruptly sit up and gasp out, "Oh shit!"

Eddie gives me a sorry-I-tried look and Meredith squeals. I think my ears might break.

"Rose! Why are you in Guardian Belikov's sleeping bag?!" She shrieks at me.

"Meredith, please be quiet. The whole country doesn't need to know!" Eddie shushes her.

"Does that mean there's something to know? Oh my god this is so unreal!" I think she might start hyperventilating so I leap out of the sleeping bag. I almost trip on the way out but Dimitri catches me.

"Meredith, please calm down. It's really not that big a deal, okay? You just can't tell anyone, please? I would get expelled and Dimitri would get fired and that can't happen." I try and soothe her.

"Dimitri?! Guardian Belikov's name is _Dimitri_?! And there is something to know! Oh my god do you guys, like, love each other? Oh my god this is too much to take in!" I'm considering running out of the tent and calling for a paper bag, because she just is not breathing right.

"Yes, his name is Dimitri. Yes, we love each other, and yes there is something to know. But can you _please_ just breathe? You're starting to worry me here!"

I try and get her to sit down, and at first she resists, but then she just collapses onto her sleeping bag. "Oh my gosh this is so sweet! So romantic!" She seems to realise that this is not a secret to be told. "And don't worry, your guys' secret is safe with me! I won't tell _anyone_! Promise!"

She smiles big at me. I sigh and collapse into Dimitri's arms. "Oh my gosh, thank you!" I give Eddie a thankful look too. "You too, Eddie."

**...**

**It's seriously short, I know. You probably can't even call it a chapter, but it's better than nothing, and my laptop's gonna go flat soon so I'm just gonna publish it. Thanks for reading and remember to review! And sorry it's so short! I'll make it up to you soon, I promise! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, this is pretty impressive. Three chapters in 2 days, even though one of them can hardly be called a chapter! I'm so happy! lolz :) Hope you like the chapter and review and PM me if you have any ideas for the story! I really love your guys reviews, too. They're so sweet, so keep up the great work! ;) Thanks for reading, and enjoy! xxx :)**

**...**

_She smiles big at me. I sigh and collapse into Dimitri's arms. "Oh my gosh, thank you!" I give Eddie a thankful look too. "You too, Eddie."_

After the whole Meredith drama, we all just sit there in awkward silence for a while before Dimitri announces when he comes back from the toilet that people are starting to wake up.

I can't help it, I sigh in relief. I do not do awkward silence well.

We take turns waiting for the members of the opposite sex in our group to get changed before we all head over to the big campfire in the middle of the circle of tents where people are gathering.

When most of the novices and guardians have woken up and joined the rest of us, Alberta announces that we'll be eating a quick breakfast and then she will tell us what we are doing today. I really hope that whatever it is a) isn't _too_ outdoorsy, b) doesn't involve me getting my nails dirty (Lissa took me for a manicure a couple of days ago, I don't want to ruin the beautician's hard work) and c) involves me and Dimitri _together_.

Breakfast consists of baked beans and bread. If they want us to actually get something out of this whole trip, they probably need to actually feed us. Tinned food does _not_ count as nutritious.

I manage to keep my food down, even though the bread was like three weeks stale and I swear those weren't actually baked beans, and when everyone else is finished, we all gather around Alberta and wait for her to tell us what we're doing today.

"Okay, everyone, listen up," she shouts at us, even though we were all already listening. "Today is 'Survival 101'. Each novice is partnered up with a guardian-" My heart leaps into my throat. "-and each pair will be given a bag of supplies and a walkie-talkie in case of an emergency. You will all be sent out in to the forest," she motions to the wilderness behind her, "and you are to live off of the supplies in the bag for three days. You will have to ration out food and water, and make sure you use all of your supplies wisely, as you will not be given any more than what you have. By the end of the three days, you will have learnt about some of the plants in the area and which ones are poisonous and not, you hopefully will have learnt about rationing, and you will have learnt how to survive. And if you get caught too close to the campsite by any of the guardians not partnered up, you will be forced to stay in the wilderness for another day and will be notified via walkie-talkie when you can start heading back here."

With that she motions for us to all collect the backpacks surrounding her. Then she reads out a list of who is partnered with who. Every time Dimitri's name isn't read out, I sigh in relief. Finally she reaches my name. "Rosemarie Hathaway, your partner is... Guardian Belikov."

A huge smile makes its way over my face as Dimitri walks over to me, and I can tell he's happy by the way his eyes are lit up. I guess camping won't be as bad as I thought.

"Ooh, Comrade, how are you going to survive?" I tease. "Three days, _alone_, in the wilderness with _me_."

He pretends to look tortured for a moment and says, "I have no idea. I'm worried I might not be alive by the end of it." He winks at me, and I know _exactly_ what he means. We haven't had any alone time, proper alone time, in _ages_. It is seriously frustrating, but I have a feeling that by the end of this little excursion, all of the sexual frustration between us will be gone.

We decide to see what's in the backpack before we go anywhere. I tip the bag upside down and all of the contents spill out. Dimitri frowns at my style of emptying. I make bug eyes at him and we both crack up laughing just as Alberta walks past. She gives us a funny look but keeps walking.

I stare at the ground where the contents of the backpack are piled. There are two thin sleeping bags, a first aid kit, two 2 litre bottles of water, some other camping supplies and a few tins of baked beans and other tinned foods. I check the expiration dates on the tins and discover that they are, in fact, not past their use-by dates. Guess the printer got the dates wrong.

"'Kay, well, if we want to get going and fit in some alone time," I wink at Dimitri, "then I think we better get moving, Comrade."

He chuckles and replies, "I think you're right, Rose."

We pack up the bag and Dimitri offers to carry it for me. Such a gentleman. We head towards the forest but I stop short and say, "Comrade, you can't expect me to go to the toilet in the bush. Can I _please_ go at the toilet while we still can?" I beg.

He laughs at me. "Sure, Roza." I sprint off in the direction of the campground toilets while Dimitri waits for me with the bag.

When I emerge he still has a small smile on his face and amusement in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything as we walk off. We walk in silence for a few minutes, until we're far enough away from the campground for no one to see us and Dimitri reaches for my hand. I smile up at him.

I don't know how long we walk for. It seems like forever. My legs ache and I really _really_ want a cheeseburger and there are mosquitoes _everywhere_ and it's getting dark and all I want to do is sleep.

Alberta checked up on us through the walkie-talkie once sometime around midday, and Dimitri and I both jumped when it buzzed. Now it's around 6 in the evening and it's starting to get dark.

I sigh and stop walking. "Comrade, if I walk another metre I think I might collapse. Can we please stop here? Plus I'm starving, and I don't even care that those baked beans are probably like 10 years old, I could eat 10 cans right now. _And_ I am dying for some action, if you know what I mean."

He looks back at me and studies my expression, which I expect is probably a mixture of incredibly annoyed, tired, frustrated and hurry-up-and-fuck-me-edness. A smile crosses his face and he walks back towards me.

"Roza, you're so cute when you're frustrated. Of course when can stop. You should have said something earlier." He brushes a strand of loose hair off my face and presses a kiss to my forehead. I close my eyes and lean into him and his strong arms wrap around me.

After a moment of standing there in his embrace, I pull away and say, "Don't get me wrong, I love hugging you, Comrade, but I am seriously tired."

He smiles and starts pulling out the sleeping bags, a torch, some matches and the water. I realise that it's getting colder now that I think about it, and I rub my arms, trying to warm them up.

Dimitri lays out the sleeping bags on a bed of moss a few metres away and takes my hand and walks me over to them, sitting me down gently.

"You don't look too good, Roza. Are you okay?" His voice is laced with concern.

"I think so, I just need some food, water and some sleep." I assure him. He doesn't look like he believes me, but nods and hands me a water bottle.

I sip the water and watch as he collects some sticks for a fire. He lights a match and the fire slowly gets bigger and warmer. I wonder how it won't set this whole forest on fire, but I trust Dimitri so forget about it.

He pours a can of baked beans into a small pot and sets it into the middle of the fire, stirring it with a stick. I can't stop watching how his arms work, how the muscles flex at the tiniest movement. I find it incredibly sexy, and suddenly don't feel so tired as I remember that we're in the middle of the bush _alone_, with no one to stop us from tearing each other's clothes off. I can't wait for it to get darker.

Dimitri takes the pot off the fire, grabs two plastic spoons from the backpack and walks over to me, sinking down beside me.

"Feeling better?" He asks.

I nod and give him a seductive smile. "I figured out what's wrong."

He raises an eyebrow at me. I'm so jealous. "Oh, what's wrong?"

I think he's figured out what was wrong, but I continue anyway. "What's wrong is, we haven't been alone together in _ages_, and it is seriously frustrating and I just really want to rip off your clothes right this second." It feels way better getting that off my chest.

"I know, Roza. I feel the same way. I wish we could get alone more, even just to be _together_, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I love just talking to you." I smile and reach up, pulling his head down and kissing him lightly on the lips. He deepens the kiss but I pull away before we do anything else. "Sorry, Comrade, but I really am starving."

He chuckles and hands me a spoon. We eat in silence, and I think I eat more than my half of the baked beans, but Dimitri doesn't seem to mind.

I rinse the baked beans down with some water and snuggle down into my sleeping bag. He watches me with amusement as I fidget and toss and turn, trying to get comfortable. "Comrade, this isn't funny. You just _had_ to pick the uncomfiest piece of moss around." I complain.

"Actually, Roza," he says as he lays down in his sleeping bag, pulling me closer. "This is funny."

"Can I sleep in your sleeping bag with you, then? 'Cause this sucks." I ask quietly.

Instead of answering, he unzips the side of his bag, inviting me in. Before I climb in. I unzip my bag completely and lay it out completely over the moss, ordering Dimitri to lie down on that first. He complies and soon I'm snuggled in his arms and sleeping bag, a whole lot comfier than before.

"Thanks. This is way better," I sigh and kiss him lightly on the lips. He deepens the kiss and soon all of our built up sexual frustration is released. I fall asleep in his arms, totally exhausted from our day and what we just did.

**...**

**Did I mention I am so totally happy? I'm so glad I finished this chapter for you guys! I know it's not as long as it could be, but I'll try and make the next one longer! Thanks for reading and remember to review, I really appreciate it and I love everyone's feedback! Also check out my other story Roza, My Love and lemme know what you think! That's all for now, I'll try and update soon though! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Another chapter for you guys! I'm so happy! :) Hope you like it, and please let me know what you think, good or bad, and tell me any ideas you have for this story, because I am_so_open for suggestions! ;) And if you have an idea for another story you want me to write, I'd be open to ideas, too! That's about it for now, thanks for reading and remember to review! Happy reading, Fanfictioners! :) xxx**

**...**

_I fall asleep in his arms, totally exhausted from our day and what we just did._

I wake up to birds chirping happily in the early morning sun and something dripping on me. I glance up and see some sparkly dew from a spiders web is dripping down onto us. Ew.

I wipe the dew from my arm and snuggle back down in the sleeping bag where Dimitri is still sleeping soundly. I have no idea why, but I just can't get back to sleep. Something just doesn't feel right.

I sigh and whisper to Dimitri, "Dimitri, wake up." When he doesn't move, I shake his shoulder lightly.

His eyes blink open and a smile spreads across his face when he sees me. "Morning, Roza." He leans over and kisses me. I want to relax into the kiss, but I can't get over the feeling in my stomach that something isn't right.

"Hey. Dimitri, something doesn't feel right," I whisper.

"What do you mean, Rose?" He asks, looking worried now.

"I don't know. It's like this feeling deep in my stomach. I can't explain it, but it doesn't feel right."

"You're not nauseous or anything, are you? It's not because there are Strigoi somewhere nearby?" He glances around wearily, and I'm quick to reassure him.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's not physically sick or anything, just more like a sixth sense or something. I don't know, maybe it's all in my head." I sigh. Maybe I just didn't sleep well.

"If you're this worried about it, Roza, I doubt it's in your head." He thinks for a moment then says, "Why don't we get dressed, have some breakfast and then start moving, okay?"

At the mention of breakfast my stomach churns and I make a dive for the nearest bush. I heave out all of last night's baked beans and probably my breakfast from yesterday, too. Dimitri holds my hair back and murmurs soothing things in Russian.

When I'm done puking up the contents of my stomach, I sit back on the ground and put my head in my hands. Guess it was something physical, after all.

Dimitri hands me a water bottle and sits next to me. His hand rubs my back soothingly and he asks me if I'm okay.

"Yeah, Comrade. I think those baked beans were past their use-by date, is all. I'll be fine," I try and look convincing, but he doesn't look like he believes me.

"Rose, I'm going to call Alberta and see if we can go back to the camp and get you looked at by a doctor. I'm not taking any risks," his face is full of concern and I feel bad for ruining our little excursion and chance to be alone together.

I nod and wait patiently as he calls Alberta through the walkie-talkie.

She answers after a few seconds. "Belikov, Hathaway, why are you calling me?"

Dimitri does the talking. He explains that we woke up this morning and I didn't feel well but that I couldn't put a finger on it. And that after a while I was sick and that he thinks we should come back to camp and get me checked out.

Alberta is reluctant to let us come back at first. "This isn't an excuse to come back, is it? Because if I find out that you're lying, you'll both be in trouble."

"No, this is serious," I say weakly, to prove Dimitri's point.

"Okay, then, start heading back to camp. When you can hear the beach, call me again, and I'll send someone for you." With that she disconnects and leaves Dimitri and I alone again.

"Sorry that this is ruining our alone time," I apologise.

"Roza, don't be sorry. I'd rather you be healthy and not be alone together than you being sick and us having some private time, okay? So don't feel guilty." He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. He pulls away all too soon. "We need to pack up our stuff and get moving. Alberta will be expecting us soon."

I roll up the sleeping bags and Dimitri puts all of the supplies back in the bag. We set off at a steady pace, but after about an hour, I have to stop for a minute. What is up with me?

Dimitri looks extremely worried and decides that we need to talk to Alberta again. When she answers, Dimitri asks if there's a way that someone can come and pick us up because I can't walk very far without getting extremely exhausted. She agrees and says that she'll send someone to collect us and to stay put.

Dimitri keeps his arm protectively around my shoulder until some guardians arrive in a Jeep. They ask me how I'm feeling. I say that I have no idea. We pile into the Jeep and they tell me to keep sipping water.

It takes about an hour to reach the camp grounds, where we are greeted by Alberta.

"Hathaway, what mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" She asks jokingly.

"I have no idea," I reply. I seem to be saying that a lot.

She tells me that they're going to take me back to the academy so that Dr Olendzki can have a look at me, and to go and collect my stuff from our tent, Dimitri too.

In the tent, I ask Dimitri, "Dimitri, what if something's really wrong?"

He tries to give me a reassuring smile, but it fails. "We can't think like that. But no matter what happens, Roza, I'll be right by your side, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Just before we exit the tent, he pulls me into a kiss. "I love you, Roza. No matter what."

"I love you too," I reply before we exit the tent.

**...**

When we arrive back at the academy, it's the middle of the vampire day, midnight for humans. Since we've been on a human schedule for the past 2 days, I'm extremely tired and just want to curl up in bed and sleep.

Instead we head over to the infirmary. Dr Olendzki greets us and ushers us into one of the examination rooms.

"So, Miss Hathaway," she starts. "I believe you haven't been feeling the best. Can you explain to me what happened?"

"Um, well, I woke up this morning and something didn't feel right. I didn't think it was something physically wrong, more like a sixth sense, which was what I told Dimitri, but then he mentioned breakfast and I suddenly felt really sick and puked in a bush. So Dimitri called Alberta and she told us to head back to the camp. BUt after about half an hour of walking, I felt super weak and I couldn't walk any further so some guardians came and picked us up instead. And yeah, that's pretty much it," I conclude.

She takes some notes in her computer and then turns back to me and Dimitri. "And what have you eaten in the past 48 hours, exactly?"

"Ah, some bread that tasted stale and some really gross baked beans," I tell her, because I have to be honest if she can figure out what's wrong. Who knows, it might just be food poisoning.

The corners of Dr Olendzki's mouth turn up slightly at that, and she makes more notes in her computer.

"Okay, well, it's not much to go by, but I have a few ideas of what it might be." I give her a well-what-are-they look and she continues. "It could possible just be food poisoning making you sick, but I don't think that's what it is," she pauses for a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you had your period?"

My mouth opens and closes as what she's asking sinks in. She thinks I might be pregnant. But that's impossible. The only person I've had sex with is Dimitri, and it's, like, just not possible for us to conceive together. The look of shock on Dimitri's face confirms that he's figured out what she's hinting at, too.

"Um, I don't know. About a month ago, I guess." I admit. Now that I think about it, I am a few days late.

She nods and types more into her computer. What the hell is she writing? 'Baked beans and bread, last foods eaten'?

Dr Olendzki rummages in one of the drawers under the hand basin and hands me a small box. Looking at the writing on the front, I see that it's a pregnancy test.

Before she can say anything to me, I cut in, "But I can't be pregnant. The only person I've ever had sex with is a dhampir! It's not possible!"

"That may be true, but I still want you to take the test. Then we can rule out that possibility if you're not pregnant. Now I want you to go into the toilet and pee on the test. Come back out when you're finished." She instructs me.

I sigh and walk into the toilet. I take the test out of the box and pee on it, trying not to pee on my hand while I'm at it. I can't believe this. She can't think I'm pregnant. Because I'm not! Absolutely not. Never.

I wash my hands thoroughly and walk back into the examination room. Dimitri is sitting silently in one of the chairs, his face thoughtful. When I walk into the room, he looks up at me and smiles reassuringly.

I smile back and sit down on the bed. Dr Olendzki walks back into the room. "Rose. How long have you been waiting?" Sh emotions to the test in my hand.

"A minute or so, I guess." I reply.

"Okay, well, wait a couple more minutes, and then we'll check the results." She tells me.

We all wait in silence for the minutes to pass. It feels like an eternity before she says, "Okay, it's time. What does it say, Rose?" Her voice is gentle.

I take a deep breath and try to muster up the courage o look at the test. But I can't. I just can't.

I look at Dimitri hopefully and ask, "Can you look at it? Please, I just can't."

He nods and takes the test from my hand, looking down at the results. "It- It's positive." A smile spreads across his face. I have no idea why.

"Okay, then," Dr Olendzki says. "Now are you sure that the only person you've had intercourse with is a dhampir?"

"Absolutely. He's the first one I slept with and the only one." I confirm. Dimitri winks at me. I don't know why he's so happy about this.

"Okay, well, it shouldn't be possible, but it's happened, so I will take some tests if you don't mind and then get back to you with the results later today, okay?" She tells me.

"Yeah, okay. Just call us in when you have the results," I confirm. Dr Olendzki takes a blood sample from me and then says I'm free to go.

Dimitri and I walk out of the clinic in silence, but as soon as we walk outside, I pull him around a corner where no one can see us.

"Why are you so happy about this?" I whisper-shout at him.

He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around my waist. "Roza, by some amazing miracle, you're pregnant. With my child. I have no idea how, but you are, and I couldn't be more happy about it! If you decide to keep this baby, then that's amazing! Because we're having a baby!"

I smile at him, finally understanding why he's so happy about this. I know that Dimitri has always wanted to have kids, but he can't with me, so this is truly some of the best news for him. His enthusiasm is contagious, because I soon have a huge grin on my face. "You're right! This is the best news! Dimitri, we're gonna be parents!" I practically shriek at him. "Sure I'm still in high school, but I'll graduate soon. Oh my gosh, this is so amazing!" I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and kiss him. No wonder I've been so needy recently. It's my pregnancy hormones!

We walk slowly back to my dorm, hand in hand since everyone else is in classes.

When we reach my room, I collapse on the bed and sigh. "I am seriously tired. Now I know why. So can we please go to sleep, at least until Dr Olendzki rings with the results?"

"Sure, Roza," he sinks down onto the bed beside me and pulls me into his arms. My eyes drift shut and I snuggle closer. Just before I drift into unconsciousness, I hear Dimitri whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too," I reply.

**...**

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me from one of the best sleeps I've had in ages.

I answer it sleepily, "Hello?"

"Rose, it's Dr Olendzki."

I shake Dimitri awake. He sits up, sees I'm on the phone and instantly he's alert. I put the phone on speaker before replying.

"Hey, Dr Olendzki. So you have the results?" I ask.

"Yes. So you are definitely pregnant, about 3 weeks along. As for how you were able to conceive, I did some research and came up with a theory." She tells me. I squeeze Dimitri's hand.

"Okay, what is it?"

"From what I can tell, you were able to conceive because of the bond you have with Vasilisa. Since she is able to conceive with dhampirs, some of her fertility somehow leaked into you, which then made you able to conceive with dhampirs, too."

"Really? That's amazing!" I exclaim. Ugh. I really have to stop saying amazing today.

"Yes, it is. So that's my theory as to how you conceived. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, this might sound really weird, but it it okay to have, um, intercourse?" Totally awkward question.

She chuckles. "Yes, that should be fine, but if you do have any questions feel free to ask me anytime."

"Okay, thanks," I say. We say our goodbyes and hang up.

"Did you hear that, Comrade? It's perfectly fine for us to have sex. I promise I'll be quiet," I whisper seductively.

Dimitri lets out a low growl and pulls me close to him, kissing me so intensely I'm out of breath within seconds. This whole pregnancy thing's gonna be a blast.

**...**

**OMG! Rose is preggers! Who would have thought? Totally not me. I wasn't planning on it, but while I was writing this chapter I decided it would be a fun twist on the story. Lemme know what you think and remember to review! And be happy because this is the 4th chapter in three days! Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in for ages, but I've just moved houses and started school again so things have just been totally crazy. _And _I've decided to put my other story *ON HOLD* so I'll have way more time for focusing on this story and updating more often for you guys! I have _heaps _of ideas for I Never so I hope everyone enjoys it and please review! I really appreciate it! PS. I'm not a doctor so some of the medical stuff in this chapter may not be correct. If not, PM me and I'll fix it :)**

**...**

_This whole pregnancy thing's gonna be a blast._

It's been about a month since we found out I'm pregnant. I'm 7 weeks into the pregnancy and today we're going to get my first ultrasound. We'll hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time. I'm actually really excited.

After breakfast, Dimitri and I tell Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian that I have a special training session scheduled and that we probably won't be back until lunch time.

Dimitri and I decided that we're going to keep this pregnancy a secret from our friends and family until after the first ultrasound, so we'll probably tell everyone tonight at dinner, maybe even at lunch. I can't wait, because Lissa can tell that I'm keeping something from her, and I think she feels left out that I haven't told her yet.

We also decided that Dr Olendzki should be my doctor throughout the pregnancy so that if something goes wrong or we have any questions, she's close by.

As we walk over to the clinic, I can feel the stares of some of the other students on me. I'm not showing very much yet, but Dimitri managed to get me out of training without revealing our little secret to the Guardians and Kirova, so people are a little bit suspicious.

When we enter the clinic, a wave of nausea rolls over me as I catch a whiff of the strong cleaning products. I resist the urge to puke, instead swallowing hard and not moving. Dimitri watches me with a questioning look on his face.

Once the nausea passes, I give him a small smile and squeeze his hand.

There's no one in the waiting room so we don't have long to wait. After my first check up I think Dr Olendzki figured out that Dimitri is the father of my baby, so we don't bother to hide anything like holding hands or whatever from her when we walk into the examination room.

"So, Rose, how are you feeling?" She asks me.

"Um, okay, I guess. I've been getting a little bit of morning sickness, and I'm hungry pretty much _all_ the time. Anything else?" I ask Dimitri, just in case I've missed something.

"You forgot cravings," he tells me. To Dr Olendzki he says, "Rose is always craving these strange food combinations that I've never heard of. Yesterday she wanted fried onions with chocolate sauce."

She chuckles at this and I blush. "Hey, Comrade, it's all for your baby, too, so don't complain," I tease.

"Don't worry, Roza, I'm not," he says, his voice soft.

I smile at him, but then Dr Olendzki breaks the moment by saying, "Well, then, let's have a look at this baby."

I lie down on the examination table and pull my shirt up past my stomach. Dr Olendzki walks out of the room, and a few minutes later she walks back in with some sort of machine that I can only assume is the ultrasound thingy.

She squirts some cold gel on my stomach and I shiver. Dimitri holds both of my hands in his while he sits in a chair beside the bed.

"You seem to be a bit more bloated than usual at this stage in your pregnancy," she remarks.

I glance at Dimitri and he shrugs.

Dr Olendzki moves the stick thing over my stomach a bit before stopping and pointing to the screen.

"Here, see, this is your baby," she points out a small shape on the screen. A big smile spreads across my face, and I feel tears in my eyes. Dimitri looks a bit teary-eyed too.

We can hear the sound of a heartbeat through the machine, but Dr Olendzki is frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried, as she moves the stick over my stomach some more. She stops again and a small smile spreads across her face.

"Nothing's wrong. But there is something I wasn't expecting." Before I can say anything, she continues. "There's a second heartbeat. You're having twins!"

My jaw drops and the tears start falling. "Really? Oh my god, that's amazing!"

I look at Dimitri and he has a huge smile on his face. I grin back at him and he kisses me lightly on the forehead. "Don't cry, Roza," he jokes. "This is great news!" He blinks away some tears forming in his eyes, and I want to pull him into a huge hug. I can't, though, because of this disgusting gel on my stomach, so I settle for squeezing his hand again.

"Well that certainly explains why you're more bloated than normal for someone as far along as you in their pregnancy," Dr Olendzki says. "Rose, you're going to have to be more cautious about what you do, and you have to make sure you take all of the vitamins I prescribed you last time you were here. Twins need double the nutrients."

"Don't worry, I have been, and I'll take extra care now," I tell her as she hands me a paper towel to wipe the gel off my stomach with.

I pull my shirt down and swing my legs off the bed. Dimitri lifts me off the bed and sets me down, his hands remaining on my waist. We both have huge smiles on our faces.

Dr Olendzki hands me another prescription for some more vitamins, and we head out of the clinic and back to my dorm.

When we get inside my room, Dimitri pulls me to him in a big hug. "I can't believe we're having twins," he whispers in my ear.

I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and whisper back, "I know. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Roza," he replies, kissing my hair.

We stand there, together, for who knows how long, before my stomach grumbling separates us. Dimitri chuckles. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're hungry, stop grumbling now," I tell my stomach, which makes Dimitri start laughing, properly laughing.

I smile and kiss him on the lips before pulling him towards the door, glancing at the clock on the way out. 12:24. Gee, time really does fly when you're having fun.

At the cafeteria, people are crowding the tables, and I scan the room for Liss and my friends. When I spot them I pull Dimitri over with me.

"Hey, guys!" Lissa says cheerfully, but I can see the hurt in her eyes that I still haven't told her yet.

"Hey, Liss," I reply, sitting down next to her. Dimitri doesn't sit down and instead heads over to the buffet, piling a whole bunch of food on a tray. He comes back over with a tray full of fruit, sandwiches, some other healthy foods, and, thanks god, donuts.

I snatch a donut off the tray and he grins at me. Christian raises an eyebrow at me, a smirk on his face. "Hungry, are we, Rose?"

"Yeah," I reply, not saying anything else.

When the bell goes signalling the end of lunch, I say, "Hey guys, tonight before dinner can you all come up to my room? I have something to tell you."

Lissa looks relieved that I'm finally going to tell her what's going on, but also a little pissed that she has to find out with the rest of our friends.

They all agree and we head off to our classes. Dimitri joins the other guardians at the back of the room of my Guardian Theory class.

I tune out for most of the lesson, and the bell at the end of class startles me. By the time I finally stand up, everyone else has filed out of the classroom and Dimitri is standing beside my desk, eyebrows raised.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, just tired," I reply as we walk out of the classroom and to my next class that I have with Lissa. Dimitri stands at the back of the room with the other guardians and i take my seat next to Lissa.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she replies, not sounding very happy.

"Liss, I'm sorry that I haven't been telling you, um, stuff lately. It's just, Dimitri and I decided that we'd wait before we told anyone." I try and explain without giving anything away.

"Dimitri? What does he have to do with it? And whatever it is, you couldn't even tell your best friend, Rose?" She snaps, and I wonder if there's something wrong with her that's making her act like this.

"Dimitri has everything to do with it," I whisper fiercely. "And I wanted to tell you, but we promised. I could see that it was hurting you, but, Liss, I just couldn't break my promise. You get that, right?"

She studies me silently for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I get that, Rose. It just hurt, you know? I felt like you didn't _want_ to tell me."

"I'm sorry, Liss. I won't keep anything from you in the future, okay? But don't worry, the secret's definitely worth the wait." I wink at her just before the teacher walks into the room and starts the lesson.

**...**

"Roza, don't worry. It will all work, out, I promise," Dimitri tries to reassure me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Are you sure? What if Eddie tells Kirova? 'Cause he wasn't totally chill about finding out we're together, so how's he gonna react when he finds out I'm pregnant?!" I am totally freaking out about telling our friends now. What if someone accidentally spills our secret?! We'll be so dead!

"Roza," Dimitri says in a listen-to-me voice. "No one will do that. Not even Eddie. Or Adrian."

"Oh my gosh! Adrian! Don't even get me started on him!" I exclaim. "He's even worse than Eddie!" Before I can say anymore, though, a knock on the door startles us both. "Come in!" I yell and exchange a nervous look with Dimitri.

Lissa, Christian and Eddie file into my room. "Hey," Eddie says, looking slightly awkward.

"Hi," I reply, trying to figure out why he's being so awkward. Then I remember that I'm sitting on Dimitri's lap. "Oh," I say and move next to Dimitri instead of on him.

Christian and Lissa join Dimitri and I on my bed, but Eddie chooses to sit on the floor instead.

We all sit in silence as we wait for Adrian. Finally, after 5 minutes of incredibly awkward silence, there's a knock on the door. "Come in," we all chorus, and Adrian walks in.

When he sees us all waiting for him he says, "Oh, sorry, I tried to be early."

"Yeah, well, that kind of failed," I snap. Then feel extremely bad and apologise, "Sorry, I didn't mean that." He gives me a funny look and I groan inwardly. Stupid hormones.

"So what did you want to tell us, then, Rose?" Lissa asks.

I glance at Dimitri and open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Dimitri, seeing that I'm having trouble getting the words out, says, "Rose and I have some really amazing news." He pauses and Christian raises an eyebrow. Lissa is practically on the edge of my bed, about to fall off in anticipation of what he's about to say. "Rose is pregnant!"

Lissa's jaw practically drops to the ground. "But how?!" She exclaims, obviously confused.

"Dimitri is the father and we were able to conceive because of the bond, Liss," I explain, a huge smile on my face. I'm smiling a lot today. "_And_," I continue, "We're having twins! We just found out today!"

"Oh my gosh! Rose, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Lissa practically lunges for me and I have to untangle myself from her after a minute so I can breathe.

"Thanks, Liss. It means a lot," I tell her.

Eddie looks a bit dumbstruck but he eventually snaps out of it and gives me a quick hug. "Congratulations. I'm happy for the two of you."

Adrian gives me a longer-than-necessary hug and says, "So, Little Dhampir. You're gonna be a mum."

"Yeah," I can't wipe the grin off of my face, and neither can Dimitri.

We all talk for a while before Lissa clears her throat and says, "Hey, guys, Christian and I have news too." We all fall silent and I raise an eyebrow at her. She gives me a happy smile. "We're having a baby!"

"What?! You're pregnant too?! Oh my god! Liss this is so awesome!" I screech, wrapping her in an even tighter hug than the one she gave me earlier. "So how far along are you?" I ask her excitedly.

"6 weeks. What about you?"

"OH. EM. GEE! I'm just at 7 now!" I pull Dimitri to me and hug him tightly too. "Liss we're gonna be mums at the same time!"

"I know! I can't wait!" She has a big smile on her face and Christian is grinning up at her. I realise now that they're actually really good for each other, and I'm so happy for them. "Oh my gosh! We need to go shopping, Rose!" Dimitri and Christian groan in unison and Lissa and I roll our eyes at each other.

"Oh, get over it," I say happily, and continue chatting to Lissa about all things babies and how we're going to spoil our little nieces and nephews so much.

Much later, when everyone has left and I'm snuggled in bed with Dimitri, I say quietly, "I can't believe how everything has turned out. We're having twins, Lissa and Christian are having a baby too, and I haven't even graduated yet. It's all so crazy."

"I know, Roza. But remember that no matter what happens, good or bad, we'll always have each other. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I'm silent for a moment and yawn loudly. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep."

Dimitri wraps his arms tightly around me and makes small circles on my tiny baby bump. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too," I reply, closing my eyes and instantly falling into a deep sleep.

**...**

**OMG Lissa's pregnant too! I wasn't planning on that happening either, but whatever. Hope you guys liked the chapter, and please review! Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I do have an excuse! Also, shout out to Nellyrose1994 and VAlover21 for being super awesome and reviewing every chapter so far! Thanks for being amazing! And to everyone else who reviews thanks a million! I love you guys for that! I'll try and update soon since it's a long weekend here, but I can't promise anything! And if you have any ideas, remember to PM me or whatever and lemme know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I don't really have much access to my computer during the week cuz of school and homework and unpacking and stuff! :) I'll try and update sooner next time, promise. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! I think the idea is pretty original, in the idea that no one else that I know of has written a story where Rose is pregnant during the certain event you will discover happens in this chapter and probably a few after! Hope that made sense, if not sorry but it did in my head! lolz Remember to review and PM me with any ideas you have for this story, because part of the reason it takes me so long to update is lack of ideas! Thanks a million for reading! You guys are all super awesome, especially those of you who review! :)**

**...**

_"I love you too," I reply, closing my eyes and instantly falling into a deep sleep._

I wake up to banging on my door. What the hell? I glance at the digital clock on my bedside table. 7:00am. Ugh, _way_ too early to get up. Dimitri stirs beside me and opens his eyes, raising an eyebrow sleepily. I'm so jealous. He can practically raise one eyebrow in his sleep, and I can't even in my finest moments. Life is so unfair.

I drag myself out of bed and open the door. "_What?_" I ask grumpily, seeing Lissa about to knock again.

"We have an assembly in 10 minutes," she tells me, and I groan. She woke me up to tell me we have an assembly? She should know better, but since she's my best friend and I love her, I resist the urge to slap her and slam the door in her face.

"You woke me up to tell me _that_?" I whine. She gives me a look, and I sigh. "Fine, fine, we'll be down in a minute." She raises an eyebrow at the 'we' but before she can say anything I shut the door in her face. Sure she's my best friend, but _no one_ is safe from me this early in the morning.

I don't say anything to Dimitri as I storm back into the room, instead heading towards my closet, trying to find something to wear. Dimitri comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, hands resting gently on my small baby bump. He nuzzles his face into my hair and breathes in my scent. I sigh in content. I could stay like this forever, but I know that Lissa will come looking for me if I don't show up for assembly, so I gently turn around in Dimitri's arms and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Comrade, I'm sorry, but as much as I would love to stay here with you forever, I have to get ready for an assembly that starts in 10 minutes. So we better get cracking."

He rolls his eyes at me and heads for the tiny portion of my wardrobe where I let him keep some of his clothes for when he stays over, like he did last night.

I pick through all of my clothes and come up with hardly anything. I never realised how tight-fitting all of my clothes were, and at the rate I'm going I'll have nothing to wear that fits in a month at the most. Liss and I should definitely go shopping sometime soon.

I chose a flowing purple sundress that falls just above my knees, showing off some of my curves but not _all_ of them. I've never even worn it before, but whatever. As I change my bra, I realise that my breasts are getting bigger too. Oh joy, more clothes that _don't_ fit me.

Dimitri watches me get dressed, because of course, he's already changed and ready to go. "See something you like, Comrade?" I smirk, repeating a line I told him when he caught Jesse and me in a compromising position in one of the novice lounges that no one uses.

"Lots," he replies, a small smile on his lips.

I smile back at him and finish getting dressed, heading to the bathroom to apply some mascara and lip gloss. I tug on my black worn out Chuck Taylors and pull Dimitri out the door, locking it behind me.

We walk silently to the great hall, and Dimitri is careful not to walk too close to me. Acting _not_ suspicious and like we're not actually jamming our tongues down each other's throats in our free time is actually pretty hard.

The hall is packed by the time we get there, full of students and guardians alike, all wondering what this assembly is about. Just as we walk through the doors, Alberta clears her throat and starts talking into the microphone, telling everyone to shut up and listen.

Dimitri and I slip into a couple of spare seats in the back, and I catch Lissa's eye as she scans the room for me, no doubt preparing her speech she's gonna throw at me after the assembly if she doesn't find me in the hall. She looks relieved when she sees me, and I roll my eyes. I swear, sometimes she acts a little bit more like my mother than my best friend.

Alberta starts off with a bunch of 'hello everyone's and talks about how since the school year is almost over, and that since seniors are going to be graduating soon, Kirova and the guardians have decided that everyone's going to have a little 'fun'.

I doubt her idea of fun is the same as mine. She says that what everyone is going to do that's 'fun' is a tradition that hasn't been upheld in almost 50 years, but is an old tradition here at St Vlad's and that we're hopefully going to start up that tradition again. I want her to hurry up and get to the point on what exactly this tradition actually is, instead of telling us about how it's a tradition.

"Every year, here at St Vladimir's Academy, the guardians and students used to have a 'war'. Guardians versus students. The aim was to capture all of the members of the opposite team, or as many as you can before they give up. So that is what we are going to do this year." She announces. I'm getting excited now. A chance to trap the guardians without getting in trouble? Bring it on. "Your prisoners are known as POWs, and this war will last for three days, or until a team has surrendered or won. Now are there any questions?" A few of the annoying novices raise their hands, but she ignores them and continues. "Well, then, if there are no questions, then you are dismissed. You have 30 minutes to get ready, then students head back here and guardians meet up at HQ, and then the war will begin."

I can't stop grinning, and I give Dimitri an evil grin. "Can't wait to beat you, Comrade," I say and walk off towards my dorm, already planning how we're going to win.

**...**

**Sorry it's so short everyone, but I promise the next one will be longer! Hope you liked it and remember to review and PM me with any ideas you have! Oh yeah, and the part that's original is how Rose is pregnant while they have the guardian/student war! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry that I left in you in suspense about what's going to happen with the war for this long, but what can I say? I can only write so fast! And actually I haven't had much free time! :) Hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations and more! I had heaps of fun writing it, so hope you enjoy! Also, I've posted a new story on Wattpad called The Protectors that I thought up in the middle of the night, like this one, but it's not a fanfic, all my own ideas! If you want to read it, the link is on my profile, and leave a comment with your Fanfic name and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who actually reads these ANs at the start and end of each chapter! You guys rock! Hope you totally love this chapter! :)**

**Oh yeah and PS. If you wouldn't mind, could you please check out my best friend's story, An Encounter Over Coffee? It's a One Direction fanfic and it's really good, and this is coming from me, who really does not like One Direction (sorry if I just offended anyone!). So the link to that is on my profile too, please read it and comment! I'll love you forever cuz you would have made my BFFs day! :)**

**...**

_I can't stop grinning, and I give Dimitri an evil grin. "Can't wait to beat you, Comrade," I say and walk off towards my dorm, already planning how we're going to win._

When I get back to the great hall, most of the other students look like they're waiting for someone or something. When I walk in, a bunch of the novices, including Eddie, rush up to me, big smiles on their faces.

"So, Rose, what's your plan?" Meredith asks me. Um, _what_? My plan? Oh, right, they all expect me to have a plan. Okay, Rose, think. Shit. Usually I'd have thought of something by now, but these damn hormones are making me go all funny.

"Um, well, ah..." Inspiration suddenly hits me. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see," I say, winking.

I walk up to the front of the hall and stand at the podium, Eddie joining me when I motion him over. "Listen up everyone!" I shout into the mic. Everyone goes silent and watches me. "Okay, so, there is no way the Guardians are winning this war. And if they do, then something has obviously gone terrible wrong if we can't beat some old folks. So here's the plan: We're going to all split up in two groups, the frontliners and those of you who are there for backup. The frontliners, you're coming with me, the rest of you are with Eddie. And all of the fire users are with me, too." We organise everyone into their groups, and I make sure Eddie has his phone on him so we can communicate. Then we all head cautiously out of the great hall and spread out around the school. I take Meredith, Shane and some other novices with me, as well as Christian and a couple of other fire users.

We head over to the girls' novice dorm first. I get a text from Eddie when we're nearly there. _grdians r wtng 4 u on da roof._Shit. That's totally going to stuff up my plan. Oh well, I just got an even better idea.

"Hey, Fireboy, come over here for a minute."

"What?" Christian looks pissed at his nickname, but I ignore his mood.

"You need to make a distraction on the roof. There are guardians waiting for us, so you need to distract them so we can sneak up and kidnap them. Think you can do it?"

"Yeah," he says and walks over to the other fire users filling them in while I tell the other novices what we're going to do. They all get big grins on their faces at the thought of actually kidnapping one of the guardians. I hope Dimitri is there, because I can't wait to take him captive, but I also don't because he could easily capture me, too.

Christian and the others place themselves around the building at on the count of three they all send a wall of fire up the side of the building. We hear shouts from the roof and I smile. Good ol' Eddie, such the smarticle particle to figure out that they're up there.

I give the novices the signal and we hoist ourselves up the side of the building, using the pipes and bricks for grip. I can just imagine what it would look like to an outsider: totally awesome.

We reach the roof and I peek over the edge. There are 4 guardians, all running around like headless chickens, panicking over the flames that won't actually hurt them. I nod my head and we launch ourselves over the edge of the roof, running up behind the guardians. I grab the first one in a headlock, seeing that it's Stan. This will be even more fun than I thought.

"Hey Stan. Didn't think I'd see you here," I tell him, a smirk on my face.

"Hathaway," he growls before I clamp a hand over his mouth and start dragging him over to the evacuation stairs, waiting for the others.

It doesn't take them long, and soon we're dragging our POWs to our hiding place - an old watch tower on the outskirts of campus that I saw when Dimitri and I were taking a walk in the forest one day.

When we've secured them and are heading back to the main campus, I have to stop to catch my breath.

"Rose, are you okay?" Meredith asks, worried.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." I wave her off. I'm just a little tired from this whole pregnancy thing. Which reminds me, we need food, fast, or else I might just have to turn cannibal. "Actually, can we get something to eat first? I'm really hungry."

"Um, yeah, sure," she says and we start walking in the direction of the cafeteria, the rest of my group following.

We make a quick stop and I pile 4 donuts into a bag, chewing them quickly while everyone else waits. "What?" I ask, eyebrows raised, because one of the novices is whispering something to another novice and they keep looking at me.

"Nothing," they say in unison, like guilty schoolkids, which I suppose they are, but whatever.

When I've finished eating, we all head back out to the main campus, looking around suspiciously and creeping towards our next target building: the guardian headquarters.

I slip in the door first, and when I give the all clear, the others follow me in, looking around cautiously. We scope out the first floor, which is mainly just office and meeting space, but it's all empty, so I slink up the stairs to the first level of the guardians' rooms. No one's in the hallway, so I motion for the others to follow, holding a finger to my lips, silencing them, even though none of them were making a noise. I sneak along the hallway and the other novices spread out around the hall, taking guard. Christian and the other fire users stand there looking awkward until I motion Christian over, which makes them all stand to attention.

I whisper my plan in his ear and a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Think you can do it?"

"I'm sure as hell gonna try," he replies, running back over to the others and telling them the plan. They all start grinning and he gives me the thumbs up. I nod at the novices and they spring into action, running down the hallway banging on the doors. I hear shout from inside and hold my finger up to Christian.

Then finally, when the doorknob to a handle turns, I nod. They spread out along the hall and I run to get out of their way. Then all in unison they rise a massive wall of fire that isn't burning anything, but would sure as hell scare me if I didn't know it was harmless. Then on Christian's count of three, they all let it go and it goes whooshing through the walls and into the guardians' bedrooms. I hear a couple of screams and a lot of swearing from the guardians, then they all burst out of their rooms, slamming their doors behind them in a useless attempt to keep the fire contained. Then some of them catch sight of Christian and the fire users and start shouting about how they're ruining school property. I suppress the urge to laugh at that, since they couldn't be further from the truth, and start slinking towards them, along with the other novices, getting ready to attack.

But before I can get there, someone grabs my shoulders and spins me around. Alberta. I instantly go into battle mode and throw a punch at her after skillfully dodging a hit from her that would hurt _a lot_ if I didn't dodge it. Then I notice Dimitri fighting with Meredith and my heart leaps into my throat. He's so beautiful when he's fighting. Then a blow to my shoulder snaps me back to attention and I kick Alberta behind her knees. She falters for a moment and I get in another hit, but then she recovers and before I even know what's happening, she kicks me in the stomach and I fall to my knees, clutching my stomach.

**...**

**OMG what's gonna happen to the babies?! Tehe guess you'll just have to wait and see... ;) Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long for me to update, sorry this chapter's so short, sorry I'm such an awful person for leaving you with such a cliffy ;) But this time, don't worry, cuz the next chapter will be up any day now, and if it isn't then feel free to PM me to get my shit together and hurry the eff up! lolz :) Thanks for reading and please review, even though I hardly deserve it, but if you don't I'll have no reason to update so... :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! Sorry that I left you with that cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter, but, you know, I wanted to update but I didn't have much time and I love being evil like that ;) Sorry! Anywho, I'm feeling evil so this chapter definitely may be sad, so sorry about that :) Thanks to VAlover21 who read my story on Wattpad (the link's on my profile if you want to read it) and commented! You're awesome! Also, thanks for always reviewing every chapter of this story! I think you're the only one! (If anyone thinks I should have mentioned them, then PM me.) I'm warning you in advance, some readers who cry when they read a sad story may need tissues (that would be me) for this chapter! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing and please review this chapter and PM me with any ideas you have! Now, on with the story...**

**...**

_She falters for a moment and I get in another hit, but then she recovers and before I even know what's happening, she kicks me in the stomach and I fall to my knees, clutching my stomach._

I let out a small gasp and work hard to catch my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I see Dimitri stop fighting and rush over to me. He scoops me up in his arms and without a word starts running. I feel something cool running down my leg. Dimitri gasps and calls out to me, "Roza, Roza, stay with me. You're going to be okay. I promise." I can feel him picking up his pace and before I know it we burst through the infirmary doors. "Help! Help! Somebody, help!" He shouts and I hear someone rushing to my side.

"Oh my! Rose, can you hear me?" Dr Olendzki asks me.

I moan and try to nod my head.

"Can you do something?!" Dimitri asks frantically. "She needs help! Now!"

"Bring her in here," Dr Olendzki replies calmly. Dimitri lays me down on an exam table and I open my eyes slightly, squinting up at him.

"Oh Roza, please be okay," he whispers and something wet hits my cheek, and I realise it's a tear.

"D- don't cry," I tell him weakly, then a searing pain hits my stomach and I cry out. "Ow!"

I hear shouting and something sharp pricks my arm. The last thing I remember before blacking out is Dimitri whispering in my ear, "I love you, my Roza."

**...**

I wake up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I blink and try to shield my eyes with my hand, but fail miserably. There's something in my hand that's not letting me move it.

"Wha- What...?" I trail off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Roza?" I hear Dimitri move to my side and he holds my hand in his.

"Dimitri," I manage.

He lets out a relieved sigh. "You're okay. You have no idea how worried I was. I almost lost you." His voice cracks on the last word.

Then all of the events of the past twenty-four hours come rushing back to me. "The babies! Are they okay?" I ask frantically.

He doesn't say anything but walks out of the room. I hear whispering in the hallway and then he comes back in, Dr Olendzki following. "Hello, Rose. How are you feeling?"

"Um, okay, I guess." I move a little bit and feel a sharp pain in my abdomen. "My stomach hurts. A lot."

She gives me a reassuring smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Yes. It will for a few more weeks, until you're completely healed."

"Wait, the twins. Are they okay? Please tell me they're okay," I whisper. I reach out to Dimitri and he holds my hand again. "Dimitri?"

He looks desperately at Dr Olendzki.

"Rose, I'm sorry, you miscarried," she tells me, and Dimitri clutches my hand tighter.

A tear slides down my cheek and I whisper, "But- How?"

"The babies were still very young when you were kicked in the stomach. The force of the blow- well, they weren't strong enough to survive it."

A sob escapes me and Dimitri lies down on the bed next to me, pulling me into his arms. "Shhh, Roza, it's okay."

"They- they never even had a chance to live," I whisper in between sobs.

"I know, Roza, I know," he says quietly, smoothing his hands over my hair.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"Roza, why are you sorry?"

"B- because it's all my fault. I was so stupid to endanger them like that, and I know how much you wanted a family, and now-" I break off, unable to say any more.

"Roza, listen to me. It is not your fault. And I don't care about us having a family together as long as I have you. I love you, and I don't know how else to say it, nothing can change that. Our babies, they died too young, but later on, if you want to, we can try again," he says.

"But- but-What if there's something wrong with me and I miscarry again? I can't let that happen."

"We don't have to try again, only if you want to," he whispers into my hair, and another sob escapes me.

He doesn't say anything, but murmurs soothing sentences in Russian to me until I eventually fall into a restless sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

**...**

When I wake up, I find silent tears falling down my cheeks, and I realise that I was crying in my sleep.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asks from beside me, a worried expression on his face.

"Y- yeah," I stutter, snivelling to stop my tears.

"Oh, Roza," he whispers, pulling me into his arms.

We sit like that for a really long time, what feels like hours, until we're interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I look up and see Krova standing in the doorway, Alberta not far behind her.

"Miss Hathaway, Guardian Belikov," she addresses us, and as much as I know that I should probably let go of Dimitri, and he should probably let go of me, neither of us move. "I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

I stare at her, stunned at her words. She's sorry? But how does she know in the first place?

"Thanks you," Dimitri says quietly. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you find out?"

"Dr Olendzki informed me last night. She told me all of it, too," she says.

"Shit," I mutter under my breath.

"Listen, we were planning on telling you. Just a little bit later, when Rose was further along, but now..." he trails off.

"That's okay, I understand."

She understands? _What?_ Am I hearing things?

"You understand?" I question, joining the conversation.

"Yes. And I have also decided that although your relationship is not ideal, I give you my permission to keep seeing each other," she tells us, and I stare at her, shocked.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Dimitri says, ever formal. "We'll make sure to stay under the radar until graduation."

"Oh, no, don't worry about that. I'm giving you my permission, which means you can be public about it, you don't have to wait until graduation. You two obviously love each other, and after what you've been through, who am I to keep you apart?"

This whole conversation is totally making me see kirova in a whole new light. "Thank you," I tell her, and she gives me a small smile.

"Yes, thank you. We really appreciate it," Dimitri says.

"Well, that's my job done, then, so I better get off, this war is keeping me very busy," she says, walking out of the room, leaving Alberta in her place.

"I'm so sorry," she says quietly, looking at the ground. I've never seen Alberta like this before.

Dimitri doesn't say anything, he looks at me, knowing that it's my call on what we do here.

"It wasn't your fault," I say quietly. "You didn't know, and accidents happen."

She looks up at me, a grateful look in her eyes. "Thank you. And I'm very sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, you know where to find me," she says, turning and exiting the room.

Dimitri stares at me, a shocked expression on his face.

"What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to say that," he tells me.

"You think I should have gotten angry at her?" I ask, confused.

"No, no, I would have said the same thing, I just didn't think _you_ would say that."

I shrug. "I surprise myself sometimes, too."

He laughs, kissing me on the forehead. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too," I whisper, pressing my lips to his.

**...**

**Sorry that I did something so awful to Rose and Dimitri, sorry I might not update for a while now, sorry this chapter is so short. There must be something wrong with me, maybe I have short-chapter syndrome or some other weird disease that makes me write short as chapters. I doubt I'll find a cure for a while, because in order to write long chapters I need lots of ideas and time, so if anyone wants to help me with that, be my guest (not sure you can help me with time, but you can try). Thanks a billion for reading and please review, I'll try my hardest to update sometime in the next week or two, but I can't promise anything. Happy reading, Fanfictioners :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So guys, I have decided that I'm going to try to continue my VA fanfics! I don't think my updates will be very close together, I'm just trying to get back into the rhythm of writing again and I'm getting used to writing in Rose's POV again and all that. But anyways, the main reason why I stopped writing was because of lack of ideas and time. It's now the holidays and I have 2 whole months of doing nothing ahead of me, so the time problem is pretty much sorted :) As for ideas, I'm slowly thinking of more things to happen in my stories, but I still really really really need some ideas from you guys! PM me or let me know in a review if you have any ideas or any requests about what you would like to happen! Thanks a billion to everyone who have supported my stories in the past, I hope you can forgive me for not updating and putting these stories up for adoption! Which reminds me, thanks you to everyone who requested to adopt my stories, I did consider you but I think adoption just isn't right for me right now! Anyways, on with the story. Hope this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations!**

**...**

_"I love you too," I whisper, pressing my lips to his._

Dr Olendzki discharged me from the clinic a couple of weeks ago and now I've mainly been hanging out in my room with Lissa and Dimitri. When my friends found out about the babies, they were devastated. Lissa especially, I think she feels bad that she's going to be happy with a baby and a normal life while at 17 I've already had a miscarriage, killed dozens of Strigoi, fell in love with the man of my dreams and am dedicating my life to protecting my best friend from undead vampires. Yeah, I sort of get why she feels bad.

"Roza, I have a surprise for you," Dimitri says, smiling at me.

"What is it?" I ask sheepishly. He knows I hate surprises.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise," he says and when I give him my 'If You Want To See Tomorrow Don't Fuck With Me' look he sighs then smiles again. "How would you feel about visiting my family in Baia after graduation?"

"You're kidding, right?" He doesn't look like he's kidding so I continue, "That would be awesome! You know I can't wait to meet your sisters to share embarrassing stories about you!"

He grins. "Really?" I nod. "Oh Roza, thanks you! I know they'll love you!"

"But wait, we'd need time off from guardian duties and all of that sort of stuff," I say, my happy mood going downhill, fast.

"Already sorted. We both have 2 weeks off after you graduate."

"Of course you already have everything planned out," I say, rolling my eyes. I move across the bed and into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too, Roza. More than you could ever know."

**...**

Oh my god. I can't believe that it's graduation already. I've been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember. As of today, I will officially become a guardian. The thought seems so surreal.

The actual ceremony goes past pretty quickly. They read out everyone's names, the novices each go up and get their promise marks (the tattooist had a little trouble finding space on my neck for mine, but eventually he squeezed it in between two of my _molnijas_) and then the formalities were pretty much over. At least, that's what i thought.

Dimitri has just taken the stage and we're all looking expectantly up at him. He looks at me as he says into the microphone, "Hi, sorry to interrupt everyone but before you go, I have a question to ask someone very special to me. Roza, can you please come up to the stage?" Dimitri asks me through the microphone. Everyone in the Great Hall turns in their seats and stare at me. I blush and quickly make my way to the stage. Dimitri smiles at me as I climb the stairs for the second time tonight. Graduation is _such_ a drag from the walking aspect.

I make my way over to Dimitri and before I know what's happening, he kneels down on one knee and pulls out a small box, just big enough to fit something, let's say, the size of a ring.

There's a collective gasp from the audience and as much as I want to turn around and make a snarky remark about how taking a picture would last longer, I can't because the man I love is on his knees before me, holding a tiny box out to me, at my high school graduation.

Dimitri takes a deep breath and looks me in the eye. "Roza, since the moment I lay eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me, the love of my life. You are my whole world, I can't imagine my life before you. I'm so glad that today we can finally be together, properly. I know we've gone through some very difficult times, but that's only made us stronger. But I'm not kneeling before you to say any of this. What I really am meaning to ask is, Rosemarie Hathaway, will you do me the incredible honour of marrying me?"

Oh. My. God. I've always hoped he would propose to me, but I didn't think it would be at my graduation with the whole school watching on. Tears well up in my eyes and I whisper, "Yes." I clear my throat and say, louder this time, "Yes, yes, yes!"

He breaks out into a huge grin and opens the box, sliding a gorgeous diamond ring onto my finger. I throw myself into his arms before he has a chance to stand up, almost knocking him over. I kiss him on the lips and he wraps his arms around me tightly, standing up and twirling me around. When I finally break away from him, I'm grinning from ear to ear. I don't think I've ever been happier in my whole life.

"I love you so much," I whisper, so only he can hear since the hall is so silent that you could hear a needle drop.

"I love you too, Roza. More than you could ever know," he replies, echoing his words from a while ago and kissing me again. We finally break apart and walk hand in hand down the stairs from he stage. All of the girls in the room "Aw" while most of the boys send glares Dimitri's way. We both give them death stares back. The guys who aren't glaring at Dimitri are either too busy staring at my ass or are clapping along with everyone else, usually after their girlfriends elbow them in the sides as we walk past.

The loudest clapping is coming from my right, and I turn to see Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian & Alberta (?) clapping and whistling loudly. I grin at them and see that Lissa has tears running down her face. She's such a hopeless romantic.

Dimitri and I step out into the fresh spring day, only to be greeted by my awful mother, Janine Hathaway, and a tall Moroi man dressed in an expensive-looking suit. I briefly wonder who he is before I realise that my mother probably just heard everything that just went on in the hall. Uh oh.

**...**

**Cliffy! Lolz I hope that this chapter can help you to forgive me! I know it's short but I promise I'll try harder to make the next one extra long to make up for this one! I'm also sorry if it doesn't feel like the other chapters did from a writing aspect but I'm trying to make it better! Anyways, I will seriously try my hardest to update soon and if I don't in a week's time, please, I'm begging you, send me an incredibly nasty review telling me where to stick my bad updating skills! Maybe that'll be the kick in the you-know-where I need to get cracking on my stories again! Again, thank you so much for sticking through me throughout this whole journey of a story, I am forever grateful to you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and the whole graduation proposal thing may sound extremely familiar, that's because I used my one-shot 'How He Proposed'! Sorry, it's probably cheating, but I think it fits this story well! Anywho, I haven't said this in a long, long time, so here goes to picking up old habits! Happy reading, Fanfictioners! :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been so freaking long since I've been on here. Personally, I blame it on Wattpad. Too addictive ;) And now my friend has gotten me hooked back on Fanfic, so here I am. Again ;) lol I'm so super sorry to all of you who thought this was an update! I feel really bad now :/ lol Basically this AN is just to let you all know that I'm gonna be discontinuing 'Roza, My Love', 'I Never' and 'Strong' :/ I'm really sorry! But I have news! And that is that I'm gonna start writing a new, fun VA fanfic, and I have tons of ideas for it! I dunno when I'm gonna post the first chappie, but keep an eye out for it, 'kay? I think it's gonna be a good one ;) It's probably gonna contain some things from 'I Never' that will seem familiar to you guys, cuz I like some of the ideas I used for this story, mainly the fact that it's the gang playing games ;) That's what the new story is gonna mainly be about, but there's also heaps of other stuff that's gonna happen :) I think that's about all I have to say, now. Sorry to all of you who thought this was an update :/ But keep a lookout for my new story! And if you want, check out one of my stories on Wattpad! I think some of you guys will really like them :) The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page (on Fanfic. lol). If you have any questions, just ask, and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I love every single one of you that do!**

**PS. What do you guys think of the new name? I felt like a change ;)**


End file.
